When charging a battery, generally, during the initial phase of battery charging, a charging current value for battery charging is gradually increased. Thereafter, immediately when the charging current value has reached a predetermined threshold current, the supply amount of the charging current is set to a predetermined constant current for constant-current charging. One such battery charging technology has been disclosed in Patent document 1.